


Fanart for Short Straw

by impiarum



Category: Naruto
Genre: BDSM, Blindfolds, Fanart, Gags, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-18 00:30:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3549305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impiarum/pseuds/impiarum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yeay! Neji subbing. </p>
<p>Fic rec gif for Darkprism. I thought I'd post it here. Now that I've actually joined.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanart for Short Straw

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Darkprism](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkprism/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Short Straw](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1158852) by [Darkprism](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkprism/pseuds/Darkprism). 



So - my first post ever here. Hopefully I've done it right... This is supposed to be Neji. It kinda looks like him (better than my attempts as Sasuke anyway, which are not posted anywhere, and never will be...)


End file.
